User talk:Lycropath
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Aerith Gainsborough (Lycropath) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Balthierfan (Talk) 00:20, October 30, 2012 Welcome Lycropath, its always good to see someone else interested in our little side project. As stated above feel free to ask me anything. Also thank you for keeping to our 'traditional' layout (some new members don't). If you have any ideas for improvements to the wiki please say and i'll see what can be done. We're still a 'young' wiki so there's plenty that could be done... My only nitpick so far is that in the case of creating movesets of characters already created (Such as your Vayne set) please use the same manikin name as we list all characters on the manikin page as it prevents arguments and name conflicts. Balthierfan (talk) 10:42, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Scythes and weapon types While I like the idea of scythes and Whips as a weapon type i think Scythes already exist mixed in the Axes but I'll check later. Anyway, if we keep them then you need to find a combination not already done. Here's a weapons table to give you an idea of what to look for when making weapon ideas (like we have with Bows and Books) so see if you can find a combination not already done for the others. (These are the fanmade ideas) Correction - I'm changing Scythes to (+ATK HP), makes sense right? See if you can find a suitable Whip Slot Balthierfan (talk) 14:45, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Request Your request is done - here. Feedback and verdict appreciated. And i will be taking requests for at least another week, so please do. Balthierfan (talk) 21:53, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Glad, you liked it. Anymore requests.Balthierfan (talk) 20:14, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Nintendo Creations Not a warning, but more of a nag. While the unofficial policy is to stick to Square material as the moment we will allow lenience for associated companies (e.g. Eidos (SE owned)) and Nintendo (they've published a fair chunk of SE games), but please give a heads up if you're going to make non-Square sets. We'll usually say yes but we want to avoid what has happened in some dissidia fan-sites (e.g. many sites got filled with pokemon sets around the time B&W were released and again after the sequels - with the 6th gen coming soon... well, you get the picture) Balthierfan (talk) 10:14, May 23, 2013 (UTC) where is everyone? Where and why has everyone gone? I'm trying to keep things going by doing a little maintainence and link checking but it's been a fortnight on my own. You guys got exams or just got bored with dissidia? Balthierfan (talk) 18:47, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back Lycro, after a month. I noticed that you're adding music themes to your character pages. You realise that there is particuar theme for characters - music was usually randomly chosen depending on Stage and fighters' origin game (eg. Cloud vs Kuja in Orphan's Cradle = music from VII, IX or XIII). Signiture music only happened in story mode at certain points so I'm unsure of making music sections to character pages...your opinion/thoughts? Balthierfan (talk) 07:37, August 10, 2013 (UTC) As I added it the music section would be the song playing when facing the character in battle for storymode as a locked song choice before battle. Lycropath (talk) 04:48, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Not a critisism but have you actually played dissidia? (I know that PM hasn't and he was a big contributer). Musicin story mode was usually random except for important battles (ie. Vs. Rivals or Villains - Cloud vs Sephiroth, Cecil vs Kain). My question was whether to make an actual music page. (I'm always looking to expand the wiki, but its nice when others help and don't leave me to do all the work...) Balthierfan (talk) 08:59, August 12, 2013 (UTC) These battles would likely be story significant and have a locked song choice much like Vaan fighting Terra has the music choice locked on Esper Battle and Yuna facing the Emperor has the song as Fight with Seymour. I wouldn't recommend a music page unless the idea interests anyone more then me hahaha.Lycropath (talk) 03:58, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Requests Several hours ago on my request blog an anonymous person asked If they could direct requests to editors other than myself. So I wondered - would you like/mind to take requests as well? If you do, they're asking for more Kingdom Hearts sets - Apparently they didn't like mine...Balthierfan (talk) 16:54, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I have planned on importing my Sora and other Kingdom Hearts movesets but tgy can be very complex and difficult to put into the wiki I'm afraid hahaha. Lycropath (talk) 04:02, August 23, 2013 (UTC) If you don't mind critisism, then you can always make the pages and let others try to help you fix any problems or make them conform more if that's the issue. Personally I'm taking a step back for now to let other people add sets unless people have specfic requests (I swear that there's a single anon trolling me for requests, but i'm never sure). I seem to have made three times more than the next person so I encourage any additions - on that note, if you have any FF6 or 8 sets - they're a little lacking on characters and could do with filling... Balthierfan (talk) 08:33, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Pics When adding pics, please try to licence them. I've done some of the ones you added last week for you for now, but please remember in future. Balthierfan (talk) 18:06, September 7, 2013 (UTC) At this point I realize I'm just taking things off your "To be made" list. Unintentionally, of course. ;D SirMajestica (talk) 04:58, September 21, 2013 (UTC) 00:58, September 21st, 2013. What to do? Hi Lycro - its good to see that there's still someone keeping the wiki active. I've been busy but I'm going to try getting the wiki moving again. I was just interested in your opinion - what else does this wiki need, and how couldwe improve it? I ask because you're oneof the few active members here. and on a personal note - do you think I should start making sets again? I was accused of making the wiki my own 'posting project' so I stopped to let others catch up and fill the wiki, but the wiki has since gone dead. Your opinion/thoughts? Balthierfan (talk) 20:56, April 6, 2014 (UTC) In theory, I belive the best way to bring the wiki to life would be to advertise. But of course I'm not exactly good at that. And I would suggest you make as many sets as you want, the more activity there is the better I think? Lycropath (talk) 00:44, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Trouble with advertising is that this is a fanon wiki - which only applies to a select few. But my question was more of how to improve the wiki. On the subject of sets, I'm just cautious of 'taking over' and making it my 'posting project' as mentioned above. (also - I'm think on your Larsa request...) Balthierfan (talk) 10:28, April 10, 2014 (UTC)